


Relaxed State

by montecarlos



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Lewis reconnect after the Monaco GP. Lewis gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxed State

**Author's Note:**

> It feels weird to be posting Brocedes again, kind of like wearing an old pair of shoes. This fic is a result of Lewis's quote from the interview this week. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_"It’s actually really good with Nico at the moment… The other day, I was swimming in my pool - the building we live in in Monaco, there is a shared communal pool - and I guess [Nico] saw me from his apartment and came down and sat on the diving board and when I finished a few laps, we sat and talked for 20 minutes or half an hour. In a relaxed state."_  


* * *

  
  
  
Lewis allows the cool water to wash over his muscles as he breathes in and readies himself to do another lap of the pool. It’s early in the morning, the sun is barely rising over the hills of Monte Carlo, golden rays spreading through the blue sky. Lewis likes Monaco at this time of day. It’s quiet and relaxed, unhurried, the rich and elite still snoring in their million dollar beds, heads on their duck feather pillows. He feels the cool water cut over his muscles as he tries to ignore the glare of the sun’s rays over the crystal clear water. He’s fresh from winning the Monaco Grand Prix, the barriers and barricades are still being taken down from around the city, but the shine hasn’t worn away from his win just yet. He does another lap as he remembers holding the trophy aloft, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes as he celebrated the long anticipated win, the win he thirsted for for months -  
  
“Lewis,” A familiar voice cuts through the silence as Lewis looks up to find Nico standing at the side of the pool. He freezes for a moment, blinking a few times, expecting the German to vanish before his eyes but Nico remains in the same place smiling softly. He looks different in the emerging sunlight; his golden hair gleams in the dim light, his white shirt is loose against his pale skin.  
  
“Don’t usually see you down here,” Nico remarks slowly, watching Lewis resting on the side of the tiles.  
  
“Thought I’d get my money’s worth from those ridiculous community pool fees,” Lewis says, the joke falling off his tongue. He smiles at how easy it is to joke, how different they are when there’s no car between them, when there’s no trophy to win.  
  
“I missed you,” Nico admits, the words falling out of his mouth before he can stop them.  
  
“I’ve been here the entire time,” Lewis says, holding onto the side as he looks up at Nico.  
  
“You’ve been in Colorado,” Nico says quietly. He glances up at the apartments. “I thought it was because of me, because of Alaia,”  
  
Lewis sighs heavily. “It wasn’t because of that. I just couldn’t stay here, I felt trapped. It’s not a big place, I needed to feel anonymous, like nobody was keeping tabs on me,”  
  
“I’m glad,” Nico says softly.  
  
The silence stretches out between the two men. It’s something that Lewis is used to; he’s used to the awkward silence between them, the worry of wondering what to say. It makes his chest ache as he remembers what they used to be like. He remembers that Nico and he used to finish each other’s sentences, that they would sit under the night sky in Italy and talk about the future. They’ve changed so much since then, mutated into something that their younger selves wouldn’t recognised, distorted by the thing they loved the most. Lewis slides away from the side and does another few laps - the weight is beginning to come off again and he’s gone under his intended goal - the water cuts through his muscles as he takes a deep breath, pressing himself harder and harder. He thinks about the tabloids, about the drivers sticking their noses in, claiming that his jetset lifestyle is a distraction. He swims harder, pain sticking in his lungs and in his lower abdomen as he holds out for another lap and another lap before he stops, clinging to the side, taking in gulps of air.  
  
“Still pushing yourself?” Nico’s voice pipes up. Lewis stiffens at the sound, he expected Nico to have disappeared back to his family life but the German is sitting on the diving board, his bare feet barely touching the cool water.  
  
“Always,” Lewis says, pushing back his damp hair. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I got tired of ignoring you,” Nico admits, looking out at the sun slowly rising over the mountains. “I got tired of being childish. I realised that there’s more to life than this,” He waves his hand slightly to emphasise his point. “Than racing and being the best,”  
  
Lewis hums a little under his breath. “Guess we’ve grown up a little since last year huh?”  
  
“Definitely,” Nico says. “I was scared you know? Scared that I’d hate you, that we’d never get back what we once had,”  
  
“We can’t ever go back to what we were, Nico.” Lewis says softly, meeting the green gaze. “We’re not the same people we were back then. I think that’s why it’s being so difficult for us in the past few years-”  
  
“Why?” Nico asks, his gaze locked on Lewis.  
  
“Because we still thought we were the same people that we were back when we were fifteen. We both grew up a lot in those years after GP2, we both had to cope with lots of change,” Lewis says, bobbing up and down in the water. “I think it took me a while to realise that, that you weren’t the same kid I knew back then,”  
  
“I know,” Nico says softly, his feet still ghosting over the water. “I think I had to get over the fact that you’ve changed. I don’t mean that in a bad way, I guess I wanted the old Lewis back, I wanted us to be as close as we used to be,” Nico pauses for a moment. “Do you think we’ll ever be like that again?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Lewis says quietly. “I don’t think that is _us_ anymore,”  
  
Nico doesn’t say anything for a moment as he looks down at his feet. “What is the us now, Lewis? Is there an us anymore?”  
  
Lewis worries his lip, the water still dripping down his neck. “I don’t know what you mean,”  
  
Nico feels the smile ghost over his lips, the snort of laughter pulling itself from his mouth. “I think you do,”  
  
“You were the one who decided to give it up,” Lewis says, looking down at the crystalline water before him.  
  
“Lewis-” Nico says, sighing. “I don’t want to fight, we’ve had two whole years of doing that,”  
  
“I’m not fighting,” Lewis says, leaning on the tiles. The silence stretches out between the two men, ghosting over the water. “I’m sorry,” Lewis says after a few minutes have passed. “I’m sorry,”  
  
“I’m sorry too,” Nico says, his toes still ghosting over the water. “I don’t think either of us wanted things to be like this,” He pushes a hand through his hair, fingers catching on the blonde strands. “You were my best friend, the person I thought I could trust,”  
  
“I changed, we changed. You didn’t need me anymore,” Lewis says, his voice calm and controlled, his heart thudding against his chest. “You had other people in your life,”  
  
“I still needed you,” Nico whispers, his eyes locking on Lewis’s. “I still needed you in spite of everything. We changed but there was room for you in my life-”  
  
“You say these things, but I’m not sure if you mean them-” Lewis begins before he looks out over the sun which is beginning to pull away from the mountains now, the golden rays envelope the pool area, glinting off the surface of the water. The silence that stretches out is interrupted by an almighty splash. Lewis glances over to the diving board to find Nico gone, the water fizzes around him, lapping at his muscles as Nico surfaces from the water, his hair pushed flat against his forehead. The water clings to his eyelashes as he swims over to Lewis.  
  
“Nico, what-” Lewis begins as Nico surges forward, pressing him against the side of the pool. The warmth immediately curls in Lewis’s thigh as Nico’s body presses itself against him. “Nico,” He says, breathlessly. “Nico, we shouldn’t, you-” He protests, his eyes flickering up towards the row of apartments, waiting to see Vivian standing on the balcony with Alaia on her hip.  
  
“Relax, it’s okay,” Nico whispers against his ear.  
  
“But we shouldn’t, I don’t think this is a good idea-” Lewis begins, as he glances into Nico’s eyes, at how dark his eyelashes are, the water still brushing over his cheek.  
  
“You thought it was a good idea when we were in the Circuit of the Americas,” Nico whispers, his breath is cold against Lewis’s skin. “What changed since then?”  
  
“Nothing but like we’re here, in public and well-” Lewis’s gaze flickers back up to the apartment.  
  
“She knows,” Nico says softly. “She knows all about it, about me needing another release. She understands why I need to do it,” He pauses, his tongue moving to wet his lips, to catch the water droplets still clinging to his skin.  
  
“We shouldn’t,” Lewis repeats, feeling his heart race against his ribcage.  
  
“Tell me not to,” Nico whispers, his hand moving to gently cup Lewis’s face, his thumb scraping over the stubble. “Tell me to go,”  
  
“You know I can’t do that,” Lewis manages to get out, feeling his body betray him, his cock hardens against the wet material of his swimming trunks. “Nico, I-”  
  
Nico says nothing else as he moves in, his hand still dancing over Lewis’s stubble before he finally closes the gap and moves their mouths together. Lewis gasps out at the sensation, it’s been months since they last did this, since they last kissed with such intensity in the hotel room after the Championship had been won.  
  
Nico’s lips are as soft as he remembers but slightly chapped, Nico’s hand moves from his chin to gently curl into the hair at the nape of his neck, their bodies push against each other. Lewis gasps out as his back hits the side of the pool, the water sloshing over his chest as he grabs onto Nico to steady himself, his arms curling around the blonde’s shoulders. Nico’s tongue brushes over his lip tentatively. Lewis groans at the contact as Nico’s tongue brushes against his own, the faint taste of toothpaste lingering in his mouth. Nico smiles against his lips, his hands tugging on the hair at the nape of Lewis’s neck.  
  
“Lewis,” He whispers, his other hand moving to ghost over Lewis’s hipbone, his fingers slipping under the waistband of his shorts.  
  
Lewis gasps against him, his head falling back against the pool tiles. Nico smiles as he watches Lewis fall apart under him. It’s like old times, it’s not like the times recently where they’ve been together to score points, to try and hurt each other. It’s a renewal of themselves, it’s not a game, Nico thinks as his fingers stroke down over Lewis’s thigh, feeling the parted lips gasp against his ear. He’s missed this, he’s missed what they once were. He knows that they’ll never get back to that, never be able to be what they were before. His lips slide over Lewis’s, kissing him, possessing every inch of him like they did as teenagers, his hands mapping over Lewis’s body.  
  
“Nico, please,” Lewis mutters against his lips, forgetting everything around him, forgetting the warmth of the sun on his shoulders, the water swirling around the pair as Nico pushes him into the cool tiles of the wall.  
  
Nico’s lips move down to nip over Lewis’s skin, over the stubble dusting over his jawline as Lewis gasps out underneath him, his hands rubbing over Lewis’s thighs. They seem to both sink into that moment, to ignore everything else that happened between them as their lips fold over each other. Lewis falls into Nico, drinks up every inch of the blonde as their tongues tangle together, Nico’s hand still tangled in Lewis’s hair. They forget about the Championship, about the battle in their garages, about everything but each other. Nico pulls away, his eyes locking on Lewis’s brown ones still dark with desire.  
  
“I missed that,” Lewis says, his breath dancing over Nico’s cheek. “I missed you,”  
  
“I’ve been here the entire time,” Nico says softly, his hands still mapping over the inches of Lewis’s skin, committing them to memory. They both stay resting against the side of the pool, bodies flush against one another. They know they won’t get the happy fairytale  ending that exists in story books, they were never like that to begin with. But as green eyes meet brown ones, hands tangle together under the cool water and the sun’s rays welcome the pair, golden light dancing over their bodies, the two men realise that they’re both content with one another, happy to stay in this particular moment. They both know that in a few weeks, they’ll be back behind the wheel of their cars, but right now, they’re happy to stay as they are.


End file.
